


Drabbles about the Black and White Siblings

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: These are short stories about the siblings Alonzo, Mistoffelees and Victoria, detailing my version of how they got to be in the Jellicle tribe and eventually finding love.





	1. How they met the Jellicles

**Author's Note:**

> An: I can’t seem to get these ideas out of my head so my solution is to write them out. Each chapter isn’t connected, each chapter is just a different stage of their story.Here is the story of how Alonzo, Quaxo and Victoria joined the Jellicle tribe and grew into the young cats we know and love, well first things first here’s their introduction.

It was a dark and stormy night at Victoria grove, and the rain was pouring non stop and humans ran home for cover. However, huddling under the cover of a broken umbrella that was dropped by a human was three kittens, cold and hungry, Alonzo the oldest was a black and white Tom that was still a kitten and was drenched from the rain, looking down he smiles sadly at his brother Quaxo, a black tuxedo kitten, he smiles back wrapping his small arms around the pure white fluff ball that is there little sister Victoria, barely a day old and already she’s left to the care of her brothers without their parents. Where were their parents well from Alonzo’s understanding they never had a father only a mother who lived in the streets and didn’t live long after giving birth to her last child. Alonzo had dreams that he would find a home for his siblings and one day hopefully he will.

Later in the night three large Tom cats were walking down the street towards the junkyard, the smallest, yet still big was a known as Gus the theatre cat, the second was a round tuxedo cat and lastly had the biggest cat of all known as Old Deuteronomy. “Gus that was a lovely performance tonight you deserve those five stars” old Deut, compliments “I quite enjoyed the show too” “i know Firefrorefiddle the fiend of the fell is my favourite role yet I’m sure the kittens will love to hear about it” unbeknownst to Gus or Bustopher, Deuteronomy was looking over at the corner of the street as he saw a big shadow, moving closer he could see that it was a small Tom kitten and a slightly older Tom both cradling between them a tiny kitten. “Oh everlasting cat” he said sadly moving closer to them alerting Bustopher and Gus to his movement, “brother what is it?” Gus asked running after him and Bustopher groans moving as well but slower than Gus or Deuteronomy who had stopped by the kittens as the two started to wake up and notice a giant cat in front of them. Weekly pushing the youngest behind him, in a way to seem less threatening Deuteronomy laid himself flat on the ground, Alonzo sniffed around him, sensing the big cat wasn’t a threat “w-w-What do you want?” Deuteronomy’s heart nearly caved in at how week the Tom sounded “I mean no harm, I merely want to know where are your mother and father?” “We don’t have any” the small tuxedo cat interrupted before being scolded by Alonzo “in that case please let me bring you and your siblings to my home,” Alonzo was sceptical since his parents were gone he was more defensive when it came to outside help. Seeing the distrust Deuteronomy explained, “my name is Old Deuteronomy, my brother Gus and old friend Bustopher Jones, we belong to a tribe called the Jellicle Cats and since you don’t have a home I want to welcome you into mine,” Alonzo still didn’t think it was a good idea “,at least to get out from the cold and to have a little food there’s plenty to go around back home” Gus invited and looking at how thin Quaxo already was and knowing Victoria needed to be drinking plenty of milk he accepted on the condition that they can leave if they want to.

Deuteronomy goes to pick up the littlest but stops when Quaxo pulls her closer “she’s mine to look after” he says making the old cat chuckle and instead he picked the two up together. Quaxo purrs already feeling the warmth, whilst Gus coaxes Alonzo to climb onto his shoulders and Alonzo did so liking the feeling of being tall. “Hey Bustopher that little Tom looks like you,” Gus calls to their friend, Bustopher look at the cats in Deut’s paws “,you’re right Gus and the littlest has a striking resemblance to my little sister, but she doesn’t have any kits”. Alonzo didn’t listen to the conversation Gus and Bustopher were having as he was looking at his brother and sister, keeping watch on them which made Deuteronomy chuckle “my oldest would like to have a cat as watchful as you to help protect the tribe” “you have kittens?” Alonzo asked him “yes I have thr- sorry just two sons and one grandchild whose looks to be from the same little as your brother, I must ask do your siblings have names?” “I’m Quaxo, and this is Victoria, I named her” Quaxo said being very proud of that fact. “And its a wonderful name for her, very elegant and I can tell she will be very beautiful when she becomes a queen”. They walked for a while, Quaxo falling back asleep and Victoria still hadn’t made a peep or even opened her eyes, Old Deuteronomy hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Making it to the Junkyard the Jellicles lived in, an orange tabby cat and a small multicoloured brown Tom watched the group walk in, the orange tabby rushed down to see that they had three kittens and raced ahead to the large den that holds the kittens, whilst the small Tom fetched Deuteronomy’s family. “Jenny, Jelly emergency!” He yelled until a yellow coloured tabby queen forced her paw onto his mouth “Skimbleshanks, the kittens are asleep. What is the emergency that you needed to wake everyone up for” she demands as Gus and Deuteronomy walk in “Jennyanydots we have found three kits that need food, water and a good clean” he says making her gasp, and her sister Jellyorum came out after hearing this and instantly grabs Alonzo and takes him in for a bath, Jenny tries to grab the small kitten from Quaxo but he doesn’t let go “she’s mine, I need to protect her it’s my job” her heart was breaking the more his tiny voice spoke and Skimble decided to take the reigns from her “listen to me laddie, we don’t want to hurt her but Jenny here needs to look over your sister while you have a bath alright afterwards once we can tell she in fine then we will hand her back to you, we promise”. Quaxo reluctantly hands Victoria over to Jenny and jelly took him to the bath with Alonzo, “Thank you for the help dear” Jenny says to Skimble “naw don’t mention it I learn from the best” Skimble winks making her blush as she goes to give the new kitten a check up. “I think I’ll take my leave now but I’ll come by in the morning to check on the kits, tootle pip” he waves off leaving before the other Tom comes back with a grey striped Tom, a slightly younger Tom with slick brown fur that had patches of leopard spots following in with a small brown and white kitten in his mouth, huffing and puffing out of breath. “Sorry father we took too long we had to wait for Tugger” Munkustrap said bowing to Old Deuteronomy “Excuse me but not only do you both have longer legs but I was carrying a Tom kitten too” Tugger complained to his older brother as he put the kit down “thank you Uncle Tugger” “don’t thank me Plato I would do it again in a heartbeat” the kit Plato was nuzzling his grandfather in greeting as his youngest got his breath back “So father why did Asparagus jr say it was urgent for us to be here?” The Tom in question was nuzzling his father asking how the play went and how he wished he could have seen it. “Tonight on my way home I rescued three kittens, they had no home, no family, the youngest was only a day old and I want you here to meet them and maybe Make some new friends” he tells his sons as Jenny comes back with Victoria wrapped up, placing her in a little cot before walking to Deuteronomy “she’s very lucky, there’s no signs of damage and I was able to give her some milk” “her eyes are very blue like sapphires” a small voice interrupted the adults and looking over Plato was leaning over into the cot and the small queen’s were wide looking at him with interest. She giggles playfully booing his nose as her siblings enter the room again, “Hey!” Quaxo calls pushing Plato out of the way and picking Victoria up again “, don’t get too close she’s mine to protect”. Alonzo groans whispering to his brother “don’t be rude they were helping”. Quaxo didn’t stop his glare until Victoria was once again out of his arms by Jenny who said that she needed rest. “Boys these are the kittens I found, Quaxo, Victoria and I’m sorry I didn’t get your name” Deuteronomy turned to the oldest who stood straighter as the attention was on him “um I’m Alonzo their older brother”. Quaxo was pouting during the introductions until something new was spotted in his vision, a long fluffy tail, Quaxo silently stalks getting closer to his new find until he finally pounces on it, chewing on it until the tail and himself were suspended in front of a Maine Coon who didn’t look happy at all. “I’m guessing no one told this one to not chew on others tails” his tail went down making the kitten roll back over to his brother who rolled his eyes at how childish he was being, however what Tugger didn’t know what that Quaxo thought it was a game and did it again “listen closely stay off!” He said harshly but Quaxo still tried to get it until Alonzo stopped him “stay” he commands. “Worried he’ll ruin your coat” Munk says smirking at Tugger as said cat was combing his tail “just wait till I grow out my mane then you’ll be jealous that you won’t look as good as me”. Quaxo quickly grew bored and went to chew on his brother’s tail, but it wasn’t as good as the fluffy one, Tugger notice the pouting kitten look at his tail. He wanted to say no but the tuxedo was too cute so he laid his tail down and motioned for the kitten to come over “just this once and only because you are cute” Quaxo smiled running over to him “thank you sir” he says whilst chewing on his tail “just Tugger is fine kid” Tugger told him smiling gently at the kit. 

Old Deuteronomy could already tell these kittens would be good for his family even if they couldn’t see it yet, noticing Plato off to the side he calls him over “everything alright?” Plato sighs “I can’t play with Toria” he complained making the older cat chuckle “she’s only a day old, and this world is still new here, give her a day or two to settle and I’m sure she would play with you and the other kits” the cat then heard a “I don’t want to share her with the others” through his yawns. “Boys it’s very late, let's let the new kittens rest and this one needs it too” Old Deuteronomy says before he leaves for his den. Alonzo had to pick Quaxo up and take him over to their spot to sleep in the den whilst Tugger picked up a sleepy Plato and he and Munk walked out of that den and Munk bid his brother a goodbye, going to his den and Tugger took Plato to his father’s where they both slept curled up to Old Dueteronomy.


	2. Their first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the three siblings first day in the tribe, however it appears that one individual has some complications.

When Alonzo first woke up he looked around confused until he remembered what happened to him and his siblings, speaking of, looking down he saw Quaxo curled up against him, meanwhile Victoria was inside the cot awake and reaching her paws out. Smiling he gently got her out and put her down close to Quaxo who wrapped his paws around her and together they slept, “darling you may go outside, course there’s hardly any cats around but you are welcome to walk around” Jennyanydots told him, “I’d rather st-“honey that wasn’t a suggestion” she interrupted and he slowly walks out, well turns out that Queen isn’t a pushover. Looking around he noted how big this place was and she was right hardly any cat was awake except two, the silver Tabby he briefly met last night who was standing on top of a car and the other was a golden queen, who at that moment was walking over to him. “Aren’t you a little cutie, what’s your name?” She asked him politely but Alonzo was feeling shy and tired to walk away but just walked into Munkustrap, who was standing behind him, “Demeter, this is Alonzo he’s one of the kittens dad brought back yesterday” Munk told her moving to stand beside her “he’s a kitten that’s crazy he looks so serious, not like the other kittens here”.

As soon as Demeter finished saying that Tugger comes into the clearing carrying Plato. Alonzo moves away as Tugger puts Plato in front of Munk and Demeter “hello Deme, Munk Plato is yours for the day,” Plato groaned before Tugger stared at him “,now I don’t like it either but father said we had to share the responsibilities for you”. Plato huffed bit didn’t fight back as Tugger left them to lay his body out over the tire, his feet and tail hanging off of it and he fell asleep. Alonzo watched the interaction bored, he didn’t like being away from his siblings. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw an Egyptian Mau, he’d never seen one before and was interested in knowing how she got here but was too hesitant to talk to the cat. His eyes moved over her body as it stretched until his eyes met hers, since she was a fair bit away he couldn’t hear her but could see that her mouth moved like she was chuckling at him. 

Inside the den Quaxo was awake and helped Jennyanydots, as she told him, take care of his sister. “You care for your sister a lot don’t you?” She asked giving Victoria a bath, while he looked through her things. “She’s small she can’t protect herself so I must do it” he answered her pulling out a pink ribbon, “do you live by yourself?” He asked coming over and Jenny chuckles taking the ribbon and tying it gently in a bow around Victoria’s neck. “Oh no this den belongs to me and my husband and our two children, my husband Skimbleshanks works on a train so sometimes he’s off working day and night and I’m here looking after the kittens of the tribe,” she heard a crash and sighed “, my Kits unfortunately take up a lot of my time, let’s go see what they broke now”. Taking Victoria she runs over to a further away part of the den, Quaxo follows and when they stop meet a pair of identical kittens looking rather sheepish up at their mother and they failed to hide a broken pearl necklace they had been fighting over. 

Jenny gave Quaxo Victoria and stared hard at her kits “do I even want to know?” “That depends how mad will you get?” The Tom asked and Jenny looked more angry “,alright it was Teazer,””Hey!!!” “She took the pearls and I only found out now and I wanted to return them to their proper place like a gentleman as dad taught” “,what do ya mean you were the one who nicked them in the first place, I only said that since we have ‘hem be a shame not to wear ‘hem” Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie kept fighting while telling what Jenny knew wasn’t the truth until she had to get between them and pulled on their ears “honestly, you two get into more trouble everyday, but seeing as the necklace is now broken you two can’t return it, but you did steal it so you both into the corners” the twins groaned but obeyed and sat themselves into the corners do the den. Quaxo looked down only noticing Victoria silently meowing “Jenny is this normal?” Jennyanydots turned to see what Quaxo meant and not hearing anything come from the still moving mouth she grabs her from her brother and took her to the medical section with a distraught brother following. Quaxo was crowding Jenny and making it harder for her to work so she sent him out to fetch Alonzo, Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy for them to know what’s wrong. 

Quaxo only knew his brother and Old Deuteronomy so immediately raced over knocking himself into his brother. “What do you want now?” He groans feeling embarrassed as the Egyptian queen was watching him. “Something is wrong with Victoria, the nice queen Jenny is looking her over” Quaxo tells his brother, who gets his attention quickly “why didn’t you lead with that?” He said before racing over to the medic den, Quaxo tried to follow but having smaller limbs he kept tripping over them. Tugger noticed and went over to him along with Munk “what’s up fancy cat?” Tugger asked the kitten, “somethings up with Toria and don’t call me fancy cat!” He says back but Munk was worried about Victoria “I’ll get dad” he said before leaving to get their father. Tugger could tell how dire the situation was and picked up Quaxo by his scruff, which had the kitten start fighting until “stop moving or I’ll drop you” from Tugger which got Quaxo to stop fighting and Tugger was able to quickly make it to the medic den, where Alonzo sat watching Jennyanydots examine his baby sister.

Tugger placed Quaxo on the ground who immediately went to his brother’s side as they watched waiting for what Jenny had to say. Moments later Munkustrap came in with Old Deuteronomy who looked to Jenny, “Jennyanydots what is the problem? Is the little miss Victoria okay?” he asked wanting to know himself, Jenny let Victoria run to her brothers as she addressed the small group “i’ve not seen anything quite like this but from my extensive research I conclude that Victoria was a born Mute, in other words she cannot speak nor can she make any sounds” her words confused little quaxo “but Lonzo and I can speak why can’t she?” the question didn’t surprise the mother cat who turned to him as Alonzo picked his sister up and was crying at the news “it’s hard to say but I have a theory that there were some complications during Victoria’s birth that have damaged her undeveloped vocal cords enough to silence her”. Before Quaxo could say anything else Alonzo got his attention “Quaxo stop please” his almost quiet and vulnerable tone shocked Quaxo who had always imagined his older brother being a strong force, but he got the message and simply joined his siblings in a little cuddle pile as the brothers assured their sister or more themselves that nothing will change and that they are still family. Dueteronomy watched the family with a sad smile before moving he and Jenny walked to a more secluded part of her den, “what can we do Jenny for her?” he asked concerned about how this development might hinder victoria’s development with his tribe, “I’m not quite sure Deuteronomy, the tribe has never had any cat with a disability like this, I know that the humans have developed a form of communication for mute humans called ASL, Jelly can go gather these sheets and we could use them to form a Jellicle version. Though perhaps this won’t set this little dear back as much as you might think and could in fact give her a certain advantage”. Her words intrigued the old leader “please explain Jenny” Munkustrap asked as he overheard the queen and was intrigued, “well what are jellicles known for?” she asks the two toms and with a smile Deuteronomy recites “we reserve our terpsichorean powers to dance by the light of the Jellicle Moon” Jenny nods smiling before saying “perhaps the queens Demeter and Bombalurina would like to give lessons to young Victoria to help her communicate through dance and Jelly and I can teach her and others in the tribe some ASL for the other complicated words”. Deuteronomy thought over her idea and he was on board with it as was Munkustrap “clever thinking Jenny, Munkustrap I believe after this you can go and tell Demeter and Bombalurina about the situation and their involvement in Jenny’s plan” Deuteronomy ordered his oldest who nods agreeing. Tugger saw Plato enter the den “what's going on?” he asked noticing the black and white siblings cuddling and his Uncle and grandfather coming back over “well Plato it turns out little Victoria is mute, she cannot speak or make any sounds” tugger tells him and he looks over at her smiling seemingly not even understanding what's going on around her as her brothers are crying about the news “i still love her” Plato says easing the tension as the adults couldn't help but laugh at the statement and Tugger cuddles his nephew close and even Alonzo chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes.


	3. Dance Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the latest development of Victoria's muteness we get to see the first lesson given to her by Bomba and Deme and perhaps she's not the only family member with new developments.

When Demeter and Bombalurina were told of Jenny’s idea they readily agreed to it, and while the queens waited for Victoria to be at least a couple of weeks old to start dancing, Jenny has been teaching her, Quaxo, Alonzo and the other older cats how to use sign language to communicate with Victoria. Meanwhile Quaxo was discovering his magical powers and seeked help from the psychic twins as they were the only Jellicles that had powers. Alonzo focused on being trained as a protector from Munkustrap, so he could protect his siblings. Lastly Tugger grew older and his mane fuller as he continued to watch over Plato and even helped Jennyanydots with delivering new kittens when Skimbleshanks was out of the junkyard and at work at the railway station. Speaking of new kittens, a queen known as Dipsy Doo and Asparagus Jnr, have had three new kittens, all tom cats named George, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, who once they started moving caused trouble by jumping all around. Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks even had another set of twins, two queens named Electra and Etcetera.

  
  


Currently Alonzo was walking Victoria to the queens who were gonna teach Victoria to dance, “okay Tori now don’t be intimidated i’m sure these queens are all very nice” he says as he knocks on the queen’s den. Soon a beautiful red queen exits the den “well, hello Deme mentioned you were quite handsome even for a young cat” he purrs at Alonzo making him blush as she turns to Victoria “and this little cutie must be Victoria, oh darling you are so adorable” she said picking the kitten up and nuzzling her, Victoria could tell this Queen was nice and was purring very loudly. They were then joined by a pregnant looking Demeter “Demeter are you?” “pregnant yes Alonzo but not due for a while” she answers his question as she also nuzzles at Victoria, “don’t worry you can go now we’ll look after her, go on try talking to Cassandra” bomba tells him. He stops before leaving “who?” demeter chuckles “she’s the Egyptian Mau and a bit younger than us, she’s very interested in you” she says and Alonzo leaves face blushing red.

Quaxo by himself was out in the open as he practiced blowing sparkles out of his paws. Tugger had been watching with interest as the little magician displayed his power, “well well well, look at you I’d be careful if I were you” Tugger advises as he saunters over. Quaxo tilted his head “what do you mean?” Normally Tugger was annoying to the young cat very rarely did he have any guidance “oh just that certain cats are afraid of magical beings,” that didn’t help so Tugger sitting down with his legs out “, trust me kit you're not the first being with magical powers from the everlasting cat. I hope that yours though get the care and love they deserve”. As Tugger finished talking Quaxo’s gaze moved down to Tugger’s left leg wrapped in a leopard print scarf, he knew his words had to do with that and his overwhelming curiosity was begging him to see what was under it.

  
  


Alonzo had been on the hunt for Cassandra but doing so casually, he was having trouble finding her and was gonna give up until he ran into something. Backing up he noticed he ran into the exact Queen he was trying to find “hello Alonzo” how does Cassandra manage to make his name sound like honey, Alonzo would never know, “Oh Hey Cassandra, didn’t see you around” “course not if you did you wouldn’t have ran into me” Cassandra replies making the bicolored cat blush “right sorry about that”. He was having trouble getting his brain to function as she kept circling him “um what are you doing?” “I’m assessing you. I heard that you were learning how to be a Jellicle guard” is there no secret that’s sacred in this tribe? “Oh yeah you know to say thanks for Deuteronomy for taking my family under his paw” Cass didn’t say anything after that but she did stop circling him instead choosing to sit in front of him “how brave, Munkustrap was bred for that position and to lead our tribe in the future, he must see something in you if he wants to have you as his second over his brother,” Alonzo wasn’t sure if that was a compliment to him or insult to Tugger “,then again I also heard you protected your siblings before you were found so perhaps that’s what lead to his decision”. He didn’t know what to say after that and could only smile at the Egyptian Queen.

  
  


Bombalurina and Demeter chose to teach Victoria in the center of the tribe area, a few queens and toms were out but most of the kittens were inside the dens. “Okay now little one the first step to dancing is learning how to do this,” Bomba started by holding her paws up and moving her hips in a circle, Victoria tried to copy but nearly fell but Deme caught her paws and held her in the right position while bomba explained “,no kitten you need to stand shoulder length apart and move your hips like this” Bomba held Victoria’s hips and moving them like she did hers. They took her paws away when Vic had managed to do the move. “Excellent now move it in a figure 8 going out and then in” Victoria continued to copy Bomba with little to no hassle, they continued to move their hips and stomach until they decided to see how good Victoria was at following direction. “Okay darling now those are the basics, you’ve picked them up well time to see what those little feet of your kind do” Demeter said putting as Asparagus Jnr, who had been watching with Skimbleshanks put a record in the sonography and cranked it up, as Bomba and Demeter stood on either side of her but leaving room for the others to watch. 

In the audience Munkustrap was watching with Plato “what are they doing?” He asked his uncle “teaching Victoria to dance I hope” Munk replied. Tugger walked back over to the area with Misto following along behind him, “ohh dance lesson” Tugger cheers laying beside Plato and Misto watched a bit away with a scrunched up face. Alonzo and Cassandra walked together back to the area and also stopped to watch Victoria’s dance lesson.

“Now just watch Bomba, you don’t have to do the arm movements just the feet we can work on arms later” Demeter advises, “she’s right sweetie and if you need help balancing your tail is very good at that and remember always point the toes as you move” bomba shares her advice before the music starts. It was very hypnotic with its ticking sound bomba didn’t move until the violin started to play and then her movements started out slow, stepping one foot over the other as she moved to the sides, Victoria found it easy to follow until the music picked up pace and suddenly Bomba’s moves were more like little twists which Victoria picked up too. Bomba and Deme shared a smirk before they were spinning and Victoria followed even as bomba and deme lifted one foot, Victoria did so though surprisingly she just started pirouetting. The Queens then started picking up the pace more doing little kicks and Victoria continued dancing like she was a ballerina, dancing with grace and mesmerising the audience. Demeter being pregnant ofcourse had to stop halfway and Munk went over to make sure she and the baby were alright. “Time for the big finish little queen” bomba said “,by that I mean strike a pose when you finish” she clears up the confusion before she counted down to the end “three, two, one” on One bomba and Victoria stopped dancing and posed Bomba like the queen she was and Victoria managed to spin herself till she sat on the ground. Cheers and applause filled her ears as bomba picked her up and helped her do a final bow to the audience. “And that is how you put on a show, you're a natural'' bomba tells Victoria, who was blushing madly as Tugger, Misto, Plato and Alonzo came over and congratulated her. “You were beautiful” Plato said nuzzling Victoria before being pushed away by Misto who brought her into a hug “my nephew is right you truly do have a gift Victoria” Tugger applauds and Plato sits back by him. “Can I try dancing too?” Misto asked the queens who smile and nod “of course but perhaps the older toms could teach you the other jellicle dances for toms such as yourself” bomba suggests. Alonzo looks over at the smiles of his siblings while at first he was thinking about leaving but now he knows that if he did so he would never find another home with such love for his brother and sister.


End file.
